


Snowy Musings

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Dom!Castiel, Implied Sub!Jimmy, Implied sub!Dean, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snowed In, Twincest, mentions of spanking, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean, Jimmy, and Castiel get snowed in at their cabin. Dean and Jimmy hatch their own plans for the day.





	Snowy Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Snowed In Square for my SPN Poly Bingo Card

The bed in the cabin was suddenly quite a bit colder than it had been and Dean grumbled sleepily, cursing his ability to sleep lightly. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the clock. 2:03 AM read back at him in angry red letters. Dean was angry about the time.

He looked to his right and noticed that Castiel was still snuggled into him, imitating a koala. Smiling sleepily, Dean leaned over and kissed the top of Castiel’s head before looking to his left. Jimmy was missing.

Eyes adjusting to the dark of the room, he saw Jimmy over at the window. The wind howled outside and the light in the small kitchen area cast a soft glow onto Jimmy’s tan back as he leaned over the kitchen sink to check the condition of the weather.

“I think we’re snowed in,” Jimmy said. Of course he knew that Dean was awake. He was more of a mother hen than Dean, and that was saying something.

“Great,” Dean yawned. “We said we’d be back tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s not going to work,” Jimmy yawned, turning to face Dean and Castiel in their bed.

Castiel yawned and snuggled into Dean closer, obviously asleep. The two awake smiled and shook their heads affectionately. Dean patted the empty space in the bed.

“We can worry about the snow when it’s not pitch dark and night outside,” Dean said softly. “We’ll get the radio going during breakfast and we can spend some of the time shovelling, depending on how much snow we get.” Jimmy smiled and walked back over to the bed, crawling in next to Dean and kissing him sweetly. “How’d Cassie and I end up with such a wonderful, caring, problem solving man?” he whispered softly.

“He’s about to come solely mine,” Castiel growled, “if you don’t shut your face, James.”

“Alright, I’m not a chew toy,” Dean soothed the twins, rubbing his thumbs along their spines. “Just go back to sleep and we’ll work everything out in the morning. Okay?”

Castiel gave a grunt of acknowledgement, indicating he heard and his wish for silence to fall as he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.

Jimmy stretched out and yawned before nosing into Dean’s neck. “Mhm,” he hummed. “Can you keep up the rubbing?”

“Spoiled,” Dean said affectionately, continuing to rub Jimmy’s back.

Jimmy huffed. “Me? Spoiled? Never.”

“Go to sleep, you brat,” Dean chuckled. “Or Cas is going to take it out on your ass.”

“As if I would mind that,” Jimmy mumbled, eyes drifting shut.

When Dean next woke up, Jimmy was gone again. Dean and Castiel were spooning, with the younger Novak twin being the big spoon.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel rumbled sleepily. “James said that we got about two and a half feet of snow and more is expected. He’s calling for services to shovel.”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed. “Mornin’, Cas. Did he put the coffee on the stove?”

“He did,” Castiel grumbled, kissing Dean’s shoulder. “He’s a fucking tease.”

Dean chuckled and rolled over, capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. “I seem to recall someone who tied my hands to this very headboard and proceeded to milk my prostate for two hours while Jim got to jack off not two nights ago.”

Castiel smirked darkly, nipping Dean’s lower lip. “It was simply payback for performing fellatio on me while I was driving up here,” he murmured.

Dean smirked in return, remembering that himself. “I like making you lose control,” he admitted.

“You’re lucky I didn’t take my belt to your ass,” Castiel smiled. “Though I’m going to hazard a guess that we should stay here another night or two, and I can always do that either tonight or tomorrow.”

“Jim first?” Dean asked playfully, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and tugging him close, pressed against each other. “I know how much you like riding me after spanking me.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow before a wicked gleam came over dark ocean blue eyes.

“Oh no. I know that look,” Dean laughed. “That’s the look that me and Jim are gonna pay for it.”

“Oh you will,” Castiel purred. “You most doubtedly will.” He pushed Dean away and got up himself, stretching. Dean stayed in bed, eyes dancing over the two bees that danced above Castiel’s ass. It wasn’t the only tattoo that Castiel had, but it was one of Dean’s favorites. It was almost like the bees were going to hide in the massive wings that were tattooed onto Castiel’s back.

“Stop admiring my ass and get out of bed,” Castiel huffed. “I’m hungry.”

Dean chuckled and got up himself, finding his boxers among the hastily discarded clothes and pulled them on. “Eggs?”

“Yes.” Castiel huffed. “Where are my boxers?”

Dean shrugged, kicking through the clothes from the previous day. “Not over here. What about at the foot of the bed?” He headed towards the kitchen.

“James Alexander John Novak, I will bruise your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a MONTH.” Castiel stormed into the kitchen as Dean retrieved the eggs from the ice box and held up his boxers… which had been used for to clean the trio up from the night before. “I knew he didn’t go to the bathroom last night for a wash cloth, the assbutt.”

Dean poured a cup of coffee from the coffee maker on the stove and walked over to Castiel with the small jar of honey. “Sit down, drink your coffee,” he said gently. “You can yell at Jim when he’s in and over breakfast.”

Castiel grumbled about older brothers who think they’re above the rules and sat down, Dean rolling his eyes and praying to whatever was out there for strength.

Lord, he thought as he cracked eggs into a bowl, why is it I am the youngest of this trio, and yet I act like I’m the oldest?

A gust of wind and Jimmy, bundled up in all of his winter gear and maybe one or two items of Castiel’s, came back in, shutting the door against the cold. “Okay,” the pile of laundry that was Jimmy said, removing the scarf from his face. “So they’re going to shovel us out and lay a shitton of rock salt on the ground. They said we shouldn’t try to leave until tomorrow. I called work, and they’re fine, they’re actually closed too.”

Dean nodded. “I take it the weather’s not much better off the mountain?” he asked, pouring the whisked eggs into the skillet and coming over with a cup of coffee for Jimmy.

“Nah, they’re snowed in too,” Jimmy said.

Castiel growled, sending a shiver down the other mens’ spines.

“Are we in trouble?” Jimmy asked softly, taking the coffee from Dean with a chaste kiss.

“You definitely are,” Dean said with a smirk. “Did you honestly use Cas’ boxers as the wash rag from last night?”

Jimmy broke into a grin.

“Oh God,” Dean said, walking away. He’ll let the twins figure their lives out. He was going to make breakfast.

Castiel removed himself from the chair, making it go down with a thud as he stalked towards Jimmy, who was laughing as he was backed up against the wall.

“Come on, Cassie,” Jimmy teased his brother as Castiel pinned him against the wall, “It was just a little fun. Besides, I know you secretly like it.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he continued to make breakfast, throwing bacon down onto the grilled cast iron to sizzle. The Novak twins were certainly something else.

“Cassieeeeeee,” Jimmy whined. Oh. Cas wasn’t speaking. Dean grinned to himself. Castiel was in the mood of stop fucking up my shit. He wondered what Castiel was doing to their third. “Oh… Oh God, fuck… This isn’t fair, Cassie.”

Dean peaked out of the corner of his eye as he turned on the radio and changed it to a soft rock station. He hid his laughter as he noted that Castiel was pretty much bruising up Jimmy’s neck with his teeth and mouth while keeping his twin spread eagle. He’s been in that very same position before.

This snow day was promising to be very interesting.

He wondered how hard Cas would spank him if he threw a snowball at Cas’ head.

There was only one way to find out. And from the way Jimmy caught his eye and winked before his eyes rolled back in pleasure from Castiel rutting against him, Jimmy had the same plan.

There was no way either of them were returning from this fateful cabin trip without sore asses.

Just the way they liked it.

“Breakfast!” Dean called.

God, they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
